Weapons
Melee Weapons In the Milky Way, it is the strong who rule over the weak. Everything from cluster-spanning governments spreading over kiloParsecs and multiple systems such as the Thessian Republic of City-States and the Palavenian Hierarchy to simple agrarian resource-oriented village communities such as the mayoral commune of Thoreau Mesa of Intai'sei. Sectors of space have been divided amongst these mega-gubernational entities by the means of politics... and defended by their people. From the highly-stable and well-defined trade routes and political border that is the Citadel to the lawless spaces of the Terminus and the Traverse, each section is its own entity of politics, business, intrigue, and war. And everything is defended by violence and bloodshed. Melee Weaponry Since time immemorial, species have evolved with the thought of defense and assault, wielding the simplest of weapons in pre-history to the technological marvels of the current day and age. Despite the rise of new products, manufacturing means, schematics, and weapon-making masters, melee combat has always existed throughout the ages; on every planet, with every species. Even in this modern era, weapons exist for personal protection when firearms aren't allowed or are unaffordable, or someone needs to make a silent kill. While some weapons are more advanced and technological than others, bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing weaponry of metal or other materials still exist as back-up weaponry or mastery of those who walk a different path. * Shuwazi Depleted Eezo Warp Sword (Asari) - A single-edged weapon of legendary status, carried by the Order of Retribution (Justicars) in the hunt for criminals and anti-Republicism in the days before spaceflight. An one point five meter-long sword that is slightly curved, it is a weapon with an almost romantic status of its sharpness, durability, and lethality. While the original metals used to make this weapon have long since changed to the more current Depleted Eezo for its tensile strength and nigh-indestructible durability, the made and look of this weapon hasn't changed in five thousand years. There are 'knock-off' copies of such weapons made of baser metals (such as alumnisteel or diamonglas) that one can obtain for centaCredits, but a 'real' one can be found in the black space markets general costing in the hundreds of kiloCredits. One would find these in the hands of a Justicar, amongst one of the Ancient Thessian Families under the auspices of its House Matriarch, and whatever lucky fool brought down its owner without losing their limbs or their head. Despite the name 'Warp', it does not channel or use Biotic; the reference is that it can supposedly cut through channeled Biotic energies used against its wielder, much like the supposed theory that the ancient Samurai of Earth could cut through a bullet with a katana. * Songblade (Asari) - A range-capable weapon that is disc-like in nature, with extendable/retractable saw-like blades that extend when flung, soaring towards its target to slash soft tissues where vital arteries and veins lay, or to hamstring an opponent. Known for flying rather ridiculous distances (masters of the weapon have been known to kill opponents as far as a kilometer), they are controlled by the users Biotics for guidance and aim, a small nugget of Eezo laying within its center to lighten its mass, heighten its speed, and attune itself for its users' wishes. While an ancient weapon, it is still deployable on the modern battlefield for silent strikes and potential assassinations. * Light Lance (Asari) - A war weapon of millennia gone by, the Light Lance is both a melee and range weapon that impales its foes with its narrow-tip cylindric spiked head meant to pierce vital organs or soft armor portions at the joints. Containing a small nugget of Eezo at the bottom of the shaft, the weapon can be thrown like a javelin at its intended target, and then 'pulled' back for rearming. While rarely seen today in legal and extralegal forces, it is a commonly-used hunting weapon for Huntresses stalking game, and returned to popularity by the Rage of Athame, Lady Matron Jynessa T'mala, leader of the Sigmas Wartrainer Group. = * 'Talon '(Turian) - The honor weapon of the Turian race, the Talon is a sixty centimeter blade that is curved concaved, meant to spill the innards of its victims or rip off the exoskeleton plates. Dating back fifteen thousand years where frescos of ancient Turian warriors wielding these short weapons, the Talon is an object of honor, a weapon of war, and an item of respect. One can be handed to an opponent if the wielder is defeated as a sign of respect, given to a friend as a show of honor, or gifted to a comrade when ones' life is saved. For a Turian to hand another their Talon is an event of respect and honor, and carrying a talon given by another a show of worthiness. Talons may be expensive as a knife, but for the Palavenians, the cost is nothing compared to the price of honor and worth for those who carry it... and those who have earned it. A Turian without a Talon is almost the equivalent of a barefaced save if given out for an act or deed to another. Some are heirlooms, others ancient, and no Turian goes anywhere without these weapons... legal even on the Citadel. While all the blades are made and manufactured of the same kind of Iridium-coated Alumnisteel, each are personalized upon the hilt and pommel in some fashion, be it a family name, a colonial marking, or an ancient military quote or battle. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons